solarisrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rae
Rae Rae is the leader of the largest criminal society on Utopia, The Initiative. Born to a wealthy elven family she quickly stood out from the crowd with her reckless determination and destructive use of the Arcane forces to get what she wanted. Background Rae was born into a noble Heresian family. Growing up, her parents cared very much for her and her younger sister. Being noble, she was placed in a prestigious school for young nobles, providing some of the best education on Heresia. Rae had a hard time making friends due to her very straight-forward and almost at times aggressive nature. Once she set her eyes on a goal, nothing in the world could stop her. She got into a lot of fights and ended up being rejected and cast out by most of her classmates, resulting in her growing very close to a small circle of friends. When she was twelve she accidentally discovered her affinity towards fire arcana in a fight with another girl her age. The girl had begun casting a spell and Rae lashed out in fear, leaving the other girl with a burn across her face. Rae struggled immensely with controlling her powerful abilities at first, her arms often spontaneously bursting into flames and her body temperature often being abnormally high. She was seen as a liability to her school and sent away to a personal teacher by her parents, in hopes of that she would learn to control her volatile powers. Thanks to her mentor Rae learned to control her powers during the course of two years. Once she returned home, she packed her bags and made her way to Utopia, not wanting to hurt the reputation of her family further. Her powers quickly landed her jobs in the more shady parts of Junith City and grew more proficient in its use through the years. After overhearing a conversation including her employer, who was claiming Rae was only a powerful tool she lashed out, killing him and burning the building to the ground. She was tired of being used and thrown away when she was no longer needed. She swore that she would never be used again, and through the help of some powerful friends she founded The Initiative. Abilities Rae is an Arcane user specializing in the destructive forces of fire. She is a firm believer in the idea that offense if the best defense, which is clearly reflected in her use of her Arcane powers. Her spells are almost exclusively used for destruction and offense and works extremely well on chaotic battlefields. Rae draws from the fire around her to perform immensely powerful attacks. Due to the powerful nature of her spells she prefers not drawing directly from her mana pool. Instead she is constantly draining and storing her mana into fiery orbs which she can summon when needed. Her powers were also enhanced by the Riedna tree, allowing her to cast immensely powerful attacks capable of wiping out entire city blocks. During perfect conditions she is able to create and control a massive swarm of these orbs, often overwhelming opponents by sheer numbers. Misc Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Inner Circle